blackcloverfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Gauche Adlai
|birthday = 27 de Junho |sign = Câncer |height = 181 cm |blood = B |eyes = Castanho |hair = Castanho Claro |family = Marie Adlai (irmã mais nova) |occupation = Cavaleiro Mágico |squad = Touros Negros |rank = Cavaleiro Mágico Júnior de 1ª Classe |country = Reino Clover |manga = Capítulo 3 |anime = Episódio 6 |jva = Satoshi Hino |eva = Dave Trosko Kate Oxley (criança) |pt = Nando Sierpe }} |capítulo = }} é um ex-nobre da Casa Adlai e um Cavaleiro Mágico Júnior de 1ª Classe do esquadrão Touros Negros do Reino Clover. Ele é o hospedeiro humano do elfo Drowa. Aparência Gauche é um jovem alto, magro, de pele clara e cabelos castanhos claros e desgrenhados, que pendem sobre a testa e o olho esquerdo. Ele tem olhos castanhos, enquanto o olho esquerdo foi substituído por um pequeno espelho mágico. Ele veste uma camisa de mangas compridas, azul e roxa, sob uma camisa marrom, de mangas curtas, calça marrom clara enfiada em botas de trincheira marrom. Como membro do Touros Negros, ele usa o manto preto oficial de seu esquadrão: preto com forro dourado e as insígnias do Touro Negro sobre o peitoral esquerdo. Além disso, sobre as insígnias de touros são o que parecem ser duas pequenas jóias. Como prisioneiro, Gauche veste uma camisa listrada de mangas compridas e calça combinando. Enquanto possuído por Drowa, duas tatuagens aparecem em seu rosto: estendendo-se da testa e através dos olhos. O caminho direito se estende ainda mais para a bochecha direita. Suas orelhas também se tornam pontudas. Galeria Gauche's prison uniform.png|Gauche com uniforme da prisão Gauche as an otaku.png|Gauche como um otaku Elfo Gauche.png|Drowa possuindo o corpo de Gauche Gauche - Quartet Knights.png|Gauche em Black Clover: Quartet Knights Gauche - Squishy.png|Gauche em Squishy! Black Clover Robo Gauche - Squishy.png|Robô Gauche em Squishy! Black Clover Personalidade Gauche é retratado como um indivíduo impertinente e bruto. Ele tem um tremendo amor e devoção por sua irmãzinha Marie Adlai até o ponto que chega a obsessão, e desenvolveu um desejo egoísta de mantê-la feliz, não importa o que deva fazer. Ele constantemente tem hemorragias nasais enquanto pensa nela, e tem pelo menos uma foto dela com ele em todos os momentos. Gauche é mostrado, no que teria sido um dia de folga normal, gastando todo o seu salário em brinquedos, vestidos e outros presentes para ela. Ele fica extremamente ciumento sempre que Marie demonstra gostar de outras pessoas, e inicialmente ele tem grande desdém por Asta, a quem Marie diz que vai se casar, até mesmo tentando matá-lo em algumas ocasiões. Para a maioria das outras pessoas, Gauche age de uma maneira fria e mal-educada e raramente hesita em atacar qualquer pessoa que esteja em seu caminho, independentemente de sexo, idade ou status. Gauche é especialmente cruel com seus inimigos, prometendo matar um grupo de criminosos quando eles não desejam a sua irmã um feliz aniversário, e chutando e pisoteando Neige depois de saber que ele foi responsável pelo machucado no rosto de Marie. Devido aos maus-tratos que ele e Marie sofrerem após serem abandonados depois da morte dos pais, Gauche cresce distante e indiferente para todos, com excessão de Marie. Antes de se tornar um Cavaleiro Mágico, ele roubava comida e cometia pequenos delitos para cuidar dela, e mesmo durante os eventos em Nairn, Gauche opta por abandonar Asta, a Irmã Theresa e todas as outras crianças de Nairn para ajudar sua irmã a escapar do perigo sozinha. No entanto, Gauche começa a ter uma mudança de atitude depois de ser punido e castigado pela própria Marie, e ser exposto ao exterior amigável de Asta. Raciocinando que ele quer se tornar um irmão de quem Marie teria orgulho, ele decide lutar ao lado de Asta contra Baro e Sally por conta própria, desenvolvendo um novo feitiço que requer cooperação com os outros. Ele mostra sinais de preocupação genuína com o bem-estar da Irmã Theresa e fica extremamente irritado com a ideia de sua morte. Após a longa batalha, Gauche aprende a colocar mais fé em seus companheiros, os Touros Negros e descarta sua velha mentalidade de tentar fazer tudo sozinho. Mais tarde, os sentimentos de Gauche em relação a Asta ficam mais fortes depois que os braços do garoto são quebrados e amaldiçoados por Vetto. Gauche prioriza encontrar uma maneira de curá-lo, subrepujando até seus pensamentos envolvendo Marie, enquanto procura soluções na biblioteca real. Isso resulta com ele tendo uma hemorragia nasal por Asta depois de ver sua recuperação completa; Gordon Agrippa explica que as hemorragias nasais de Gauche são o resultado dele desejando grande felicidade para alguém que ele cuida.Durante o Exame de Seleção dos Cavaleiros Reais,Gauche junto aos outro Touros Negros se apressam pra proteger Finral,quando Langris tenta mata-lo.Ao defender a base dos Touros Negros, Gauche admite abertamente ter alguém além de Marie que ele se preocupa, fortemente implícito em ser ninguém menos que Asta. Embora ele negue sua companhia para o resto do esquadrão sob a desculpa de que ele ainda só se importa com ele e com Marie, ele finalmente agradece a Asta e aos outros por salvá-los depois que eles foram possuídos por elfos. Biografia Gauche nasceu como o primeiro filho da Casa Adlai. Algum tempo após o nascimento de sua irmã, Marie, seus pais morrem em um "acidente", e outro nobre herda sua riqueza e expulsa Gauche e Marie de casa. Gauche faz de tudo para proteger Marie, lutando e roubando quando necessário. Depois que Gauche ataca a casa de um nobre, ele é preso e Marie é enviada para um orfanato em Nairn. Gauche mais tarde foge, mas é derrotado por Yami Sukehiro, que o convida para se juntar ao esquadrão dos Touros Negros. Quando Asta chega à sede dos Touros Negros, Gauche está adorando sua irmãzinha. Ele grita com os outros por seus comportamentos. Ao ver que Yami retornou, ele vai p erguntar se ele pode ir ver sua irmã, mas Yami faz mundo sentar e ouvir a introdução do novo recruta. Gauche então se junta a alguns dos seus companheiros em um sofá do lado de fora da sede para assistir a Iniciação de Asta, e depois ele adverte Asta para fique longe de Marie. Na manhã seguinte, quando Asta pergunta qual é o objetivo dos Cavaleiros Mágicos, Gauche explica a Asta que consegue admirar Marie e comprar o que ela quiser. Depois que Gauche termina de derrotar um grupo de bandidos, ele informa a eles que é o aniversário de sua irmãzinha. A idéia de visitar sua irmã traz tanta alegria para ele que seu nariz sangra. Depois, com malas cheias de brinquedos, ele viaja para Nairn. No entanto, para seu descontentamento, ele encontra Marie brincando com Asta. Gauche imediatamente ameaça Asta, que não encontra nenhum erro em seu ato. Posteriormente, Marie também pede a seu irmão que pare de magoar seu futuro marido, o que rapidamente quebra o coração e o corpo de Gauche em pedaços. O evento leva Gauche a tentar matar Asta, até que Irmã Teresa, encarregada do bem-estar de Marie, chega para levar Marie de volta à igreja. Depois de uma série de discussões entre Gauche e Theresa, Marie sai com a última, pois Gauche não consegue detê-los. Os dois Touros Negros decidem passar a noite na casa de Rebecca depois que ela ofertou-lhes. Naquela noite, enquanto Asta está dormindo, Gauche entra no quarto do jovem Cavaleiro e se prepara para matá-lo. Inconscientemente, Asta consegue evitar o primeiro ataque, o que leva a um impasse em que Asta tenta impedir todos os ataques de Gauche. No entanto, quando Gauche cria um clone de si mesmo, Asta é empurrado para fora da casa, onde ele percebe que a cidade está coberta de neve. Gauche ainda está determinado a matá-lo, Rebecca chega até Asta e informa que seus irmãos estão desaparecidos. No momento em que ele descobre que sua irmã também foi sequestrada, Gauche encerra sua tentativa de matar Asta e confronta Theresa. Felizmente, Asta consegue evitar que Gauche machuque a mulher idosa e força Gauche a se acalmar, golpeando-o. Depois que ele calmamente ameaça matar Asta, Gauche se lembra do espelho que ele deu a Marie e que poderia usar-lo para descobrir sua localização. Depois que Asta convence Rebecca que seus irmãos estão seguros, Gauche sai com Asta e Theresa. Noelle tenta ir com eles, mas Gauche ordena que ela fique. Quando eles alcançam a caverna onde as crianças estão presas, eles notam Marco Scarlet congelando pelo frio do lado de fora da caverna, mas Gauche se recusa a parar porque sua prioridade é sua irmã. Ele deixa Asta e Theresa e entra sozinho Quando ele encontra Marie e vê que ela tem um machucado na bochecha, ele fica bravo e ataca Neige, que tenta contra-atacar usando sua Magia de Neve, mas é subjugado. Depois de destruir mais Amigos de Neve, Gauche é capturado por Neige. O clone de Gauche então ataca Neige por trás e liberta o original, que começa a chutar um indefeso Neige, apesar dos pedidos de Theresa e Marie para ele parar. Eles ficam surpresos quando Sally chega. Gauche ataca-a, mas ela facilmente redireciona o ataque com sua Magia de Gel. Gauche tenta atacar com multiplos feixes, mas Sally ainda é protegida por sua Salamandra Grudenta. Depois que Sally transforma Baro em um monstro de lama, Gauche pega sua irmã e voa para longe, abandonando Theresa, Asta e as outras crianças. Marie exige que eles voltem, mas Gauche se recusa porque ele não seria capaz de protegê-la. Ela soca seu rosto e diz a ele que odeia quando ele é assim, e que ela gosta dele sendo um Cavaleiro Mágico que protege os outros. Eles encontram Marco na entrada da caverna, e Gauche deixa Marie sob seus cuidados. Voltando à luta, Gauche espera que Asta e Theresa tenham fugido e se surpreende ao vê-los ainda ali, chamando Asta de idiota. Gauche voa e chuta Asta, salvando-o do ataque do monstro. Ele decide atacar Sally e o monstro com seu clone, mas mesmo seus ataques duplicados não são fortes o suficiente. Enquanto pensa em seu trunfo, ele é derrubado pelo monstro. Ele é salvo por Asta, que o critica por atacar sozinho. Gauche decide proteger e apoiar Asta, o que faz o Espada Habitadora do Demônio emergir preenchido com o mana de Gauche. Asta balança a espada, liberando um corte de espada, mas o monstro ainda se regenera. Gauche, em seguida, desenvolve um novo feitiço, mas percebe que ele não tem mana suficiente, então ele pede Theresa para arranjar um tempo a ele. Gauche então usa o espelho em seu olho esquerdo para multiplicar Asta, que lança multiplos ataques, destruindo o monstro e a salamandra de Sally. Quando Baro se levanta novamente para atacar Asta, Gauche entra em pânico porque ele está sem mana, mas Neige salva o menino. De repente, Neige e Gauche são atingidos por Licht, que evita atingir os pontos vitais de Gauche. Theresa tenta para proteger a todos, mas ela também é abatida e Gauche chama por ela. Depois que Yami e Finral Roulacase chegam, Gauche rasteja em direção a Theresa e exige que ela não morra. Finral então transporta as crianças e os feridos para a segurança. Gauche fica inclinado sobre a cama de Theresa enquanto os magos cuidam de seus ferimentos e outro recupera os dele. Ele grita para ela não morrer, e ela diz para ele calar a boca e dá a ele o resto de sua mana para que ele possa ajudar Asta. Seguindo seu exemplo, as crianças, Neige e Marie, oferecem a Gauche sua mana. Gauche diz a Finral para levá-los de volta para a caverna, mas Finral se recusa, assim Gauche pergunta novamente, inclinando a cabeça para seu veterano. Eles retornam à caverna enquanto Licht prepara seu Raio do Castigo Divino. Gauche rapidamente convoca um espelho e aparece na frente de Yami e Asta. Usando o espelho do olho esquerdo, ele então invoca um espelho gigante, que reflete o feitiço de Licht. Yami parabeniza Gauche por derrotar Licht, embora ambos fiquem confusos com Licht, que admite não querer ferir Gauche. Pouco depois, o terceiro olho aparece e Yami é forçado a proteger seus homens. Espantado com sua força, Gauche percebe o quão longe eles estão em poder. Quando Jack, Nozel Silva, e Charlotte Roselei chegam e salvam os Touros Negros, Gauche pergunta a Finral quem eles são. Os dois ficam surpresos pelas lutas dos capitães. Depois que Asta atinge Licht com sua Espada Anti Magia e libera a mana selado de Licht, Finral entra em pânico e Gauche diz para ele não desistir. O Terceiro Olho então sela Licht , pega Valtos e recuam, e os Touros Negros se reúnem em torno de Asta, que cai da exaustão. Gauche visita Theresa, que ainda está se recuperando e os dois brigam até que Marie pede que parem. Gauche agradece a Theresa por cuidar de Marie e menciona que está feliz pela irmã ter sobrevivido. Marie então se anima quando Asta chega, o que irrita Gauche. Depois que Rebecca beija Asta, Marie quer fazer o mesmo e Gauche tenta matar o garoto. Alguns dias depois, Gauche se junta aos outros Touros Negros na praia de Raque. Ele mostra para sua irmã a praia através de um espelho e, quando ela fica animada para ver Asta, ele ataca o garoto e depois corre atrás dele, acidentalmente pisando em Sekke Bronzazza. Yami depois aparece e enterra o esquadrão na areia antes de detalhar sua missão ao Templo Subaquático. Após uma semana de treinamento, Noelle ainda está lutando para controlar sua magia, até que Gauche e os outros Touros Negros chegam para animá-la. Com Noelle completando o Berço do Dragão do Mar, os Touros Negros entram no feitiço e se encaminham até o Templo Subaquático. Quando chegam ao templo, Gauche e os outros são orientados a encontrar com Gifso. Após o encontro com Gifso e saber que eles terão que participar de um jogo para obter a pedra mágica, os Touros Negros, com excessão de Yami, e os sacerdotes são transportados para outro local. Uma vez divididos, eles ouvem Gifso explicar as regras, e depois Gauche é confrontado por um sacerdote. Gauche consegue facilmente derrotar o sacerdote, e diz que ele terminará este jogo e depois se encontrará com Marie. Quando os membros do Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite chegam, Gauche é confrontado por um deles. Durante a batalha Gauche, luta junto de Gray e consegue derrotar o inimigo, enquanto Gray o distraía. Depois ele carrega Gray para encontrar mais alguns inimigos para enfrentar quando se depara com Charmy . De repente Gauche e Gray são apanhados em uma armadilha e confrontados por um oponente. Como Gauche pensa sobre o que fazer, ele diz a Gray para transformar uma pedra em um grande pedaço de carne enquanto ele grita que o inimigo está atrás da comida, para Charmy. Depois que Charmy consegue derrotar o inimigo, Gauche se pergunta como eles podem usar a habilidade de Grey para derrotar o resto, mas percebe que a transformação de Gray está se desfazendo. Gauche fica chocado ao descobrir que Gray é uma mulher e decide relaxar e olhar para uma foto de Marie, já que ele não pode se mover. Gauche então acompanha Charmy e Gray para confrontar Vetto, mas quando chegam, descobrem que ele já foi derrotado. Mais tarde Gauche está descansando com a maioria dos Touros Negros. Gauche reclama sobre eles terem que passar o dia seguinte no Templo Subaquático, visto que Finral usou muito de sua mana. Quando os cidadãos do templo aparecem para aplaudir os Touros Negros, Gauche fica surpreso com isso e express o quão deseja ver Marie. Depois de algum tempo, Gauche se pergunta quanta energia os cidadãos têm, já que estão alí há muito tempo. No dia seguinte, Gauche deixa o Templo com o restante do esquadão. Uma vez de volta à sede dos Touros Negros, Gauche fica com todos na sala central quando ele aponta que Gordon está amuado no canto. Em busca de uma cura para os braços quebrados e amaldiçoados de Asta, Gauche e Gordon Agrippa pesquisam maldições na biblioteca real. No entanto, eles retornam sem sucesso e transformados em otakus. Asta revela que seus braços estão curados, e Gauche e Gordon ameaçam re-amaldiçoar seus braços. Gauche mais tarde decide não comparecer ao Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas. Algumas semanas depois, Gauche está esperando para receber qualquer pedido de missão, enquanto Gray e Gordon tentam socializar com ele. No entanto, eles são interrompidos quando Rades Spirito, Sally, Valtos e um exército de cadáveres atacam a base dos Touros Negros. Gauche afasta-os de volta com Refrão de Reflexão e confronta os membros do Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite. Gauche exige saber por que eles estão atacando-os, ao qual Rades responde que eles estão atrás da pedra mágica que está com eles. Gauche ataca Rades, mas Sally redireciona sua magia com seu gel e revela que eles foram instruídos a não matar Gauche Depois de Grey transmutar a magia de gel de Sally em magia de cristal, Gauche é capaz de destruir a salamandra. Rades então convoca No.0 - Michael Caesal e derrota facilmente os Touros Negros, com Gauche ficando chocado que o cadáver de Rades pode usar dois elementos diferentes simultaneamente. Gauche se pergunta o que eles podem fazer, então Gordon e Gray dizem para ele não desistir. Gauche resolve abrir uma exceção e proteger outras pessoas além de Marie. Rades se prepara para atacar novamente, mas é interrompido quando um alarme soa da base. Chocado com a súbita aparição de Henry Legolant, Gauche exige saber quem ele é, mas fica frustrado com a fala lenta de Henry e interrompe com mais perguntas. Depois de Henry mover parte da base para fora do caminho do ataque de Rades, Gauche percebe que Henry é o "fantasma" e aquele que reorganiza os caminhos da base. Tendo falhado em atacar Henry, Rades tenta atacar os outros três, mas Henry move parte da base para o caminho do ataque, defendendo seus companheiros de esquadrão. Henry se apresenta e promete ferir aqueles que machucam seus amigos. Os outros Touros Negros ficam chocados ao ver a base se reorganizar em um touro gigante e quão imprudentemente ele luta. Quando Sally consegue derrubar a base, os outros Touros Negros vêm em defesa de Henry, com Gauche multiplicando Gray para que ela possa transmutar o gel novamente. Rades tenta tirar proveito de sua distração, mas um Henry libertado da magia de gel os defende e derrota Michael Caesar. Enquanto os Touros Negros comemoram sua vitória, Valtos reaparece e então transporta-se com os outros membros do Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite. Depois, Gauche pergunta se a base pode ser ajeitada. Quando uma luz brilha no horizonte, Gauche se pergunta se é outro ataque, antes que ele também comece a brilhar intensamente. Ele então é possuído por Drowa, que vira para os colegas de esquadrão de Gauche e invoca vários espelhos mágicos. Depois que Asta exorciza o espírito, Gauche castiga Asta, Gordon, Gray e Henry por se arriscarem por ele e por Marie, mas deixando cair sua natureza distante, ele os agradece. Eles o abraçam enquanto o resto dos Touros Negros desce dos céus. Charmy força comida em sua boca, e ele avisa para Sally ficar longe de Marie. Enquanto o grupo se prepara para seguir Yami no Palácio das Sombras, eles são atacados por dois elfos, mas Fuegoleon e Mereoleona Vermillion chegam e derrotam os elfos. O portão do Palácio das Sombras começa a encolher, e mais membros da Aurora Dourada possuídos começam a aparecer, então os Touros Negros e Kirsch Vermillion continuam a segurá-los enquanto os capitães, Asta, Noelle e Mimosa Vermillion voam até o portão do Palácio das Sombras. Alguns dias após a exorcização dos elfos remanescentes, os Touros Negros invadem o Tribunal do Parlamento Mágico para resgatar Asta e Secre. Gauche atira em Asta por tocar em Marie. Damnatio encolhe os feitiços do esquadrão, mas Asta usa a habilidade da Espada Destruidora de Demônios para remover o efeito. Nozel e Fuegoleon interrompem a luta e passam uma missão de Julius: os Touros Negros serão exilados enquanto o esquadrão investiga demônios e monitora Asta e Secre. Gauche, Grey e Asta acompanham Gordon quando ele visita sua família. Gauche é perturbado pela natureza assustadora da casa e da família. Durante o jantar, Nilenia confunde Gauche com Nathan antes de ser levada para a cama. Depois, Nathan mostra aos Touros Negros sua oficina. Nathan então revela que tem estudado maldições e venenos para criar curas e tratamentos, e Gauche reclama que ele precisa trabalhar na comunicação mais clara. Nathan cria um mapa que detecta a localização das maldições, e Gauche percebe que uma delas está na base do TourosNegros, indicando que Henry está amaldiçoado. O mapa então registra uma maldição particularmente poderosa no Reino Heart. Gauche, Grey e Asta retornam à base, enquanto Gordon permanece com sua família. Parentes Poderes Magia *'Magia de Espelho': Gauche usa esse atributo mágico para lançar feitiços baseados em espelho usando um espelho, como refletir luz ou criar cópias espelhadas de algo. Asta attacked by Reflect Ray.png|link=Raio de Reflexão|Raio de Reflexão Gauche real double.png|link=Duplicata Real|Duplicata Real Gauche using Reflect Refrain on Snow Friends.png|link=Refrão de Reflexão|Refrão de Reflexão Troca de Espelhos.png|link=Troca de Espelhos|Troca de Espelhos Double Reflect Refrain.png|link=Reflexo Duplo|Reflexo Duplo Gauche using Mirrors Brigade on Asta.png|link=Brigada de Miragem|Brigada de Miragem Full Reflection.png|link=Reflexo Absoluto|Reflexo Absoluto Large Reflect Ray.png|link=Raio de Reflexão Grande|Raio de Reflexão Grande Habilidades *'Grande Poder Mágico': Como nobre, Gauche possui uma grande quantidade de poder mágico. Equipamento *'Grimório': Gauche possui um grimório que contém vários feitiços baseados em espelho. * : Gauche tem um espelho embutido no olho esquerdo. Ele pode usar a magia acumulada para aumentar seus feitiços. Gauche grimoire.png|Grimório de Gauche Gauche's Magic Mirror eye.png|Ferramenta Espelho Mágico Lutas *Asta vs. Gauche Adlai: Interrompido *Gauche Adlai vs. Neige: Venceu *Asta, Gauche Adlai e Theresa Rapual vs. Sally e Baro: Vitória *Asta, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia e Gauche Adlai vs. Quatro Sacerdotes: Vitória *Gauche Adlai e Grey vs. Zarick: Vitória *Gauche Adlai, Grey e Charmy Pappitson vs. Zuta: Vitória *Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey e Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito e Sally: Interrompido Eventos *Missão de Resgate das Crianças *Battle Royale do Templo *Ajudando Asta: Procurando uma Cura Citações Notáveis * Trivia *Seu nome foi romanizado pela primeira vez pelo autor como ''Ghosh Adorei mas foi alterado para Gauche Adlai no seguinte volume. *Empatado com Fana, Gauche ficou em 21º lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade, 8º na segunda e 10º na terceira. *Gauche é o mais inteligente dos Touros Negros. *O design do grimório de Gauche é o plano de fundo para a capa do volume 19. *''Gauche'' é Francês para "esquerda" ou "estranho". Referências Navegação en:Gauche Adlai Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Humano Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos Categoria:Touros Negros membros Categoria:Casa Adlai Categoria:Nobres